El Dios de la Nube
by Ryuu-Sannin
Summary: Desterrado, traicionado por su equipo y cazado por Raíz como un animal; Pero todo cambia cuando los ninjas de Kumo le brindan un hogar, nuevos amigos y amado por sus chicas, Naruto nacerá como un nuevo ninja y junto a su nuevo clan se hará el más fuerte del mundo, convirtiéndose así en el Godaime Raikage y el Dios de la Nube... NarutoxMiniharem... 4 chicas de Kumo y 2 de Konoha...
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos lectores aquí les traigo este prólogo de una nueva historia, disfrutenlo mucho, no abandonaré las otras.

Prólogo: Preparando el terreno

Una gran alegría se vivía en Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Hoja), ya que ese año se llevaría acabo los exámenes Chunnin como había ocurrido hacía ya dos años atrás, todos los civiles se preparaban para ver a los herederos de los más famosos clanes en acción, y no era para menos, ya que ellos conformaban parte de los Gennin más poderosos de esa generación ganándose así el apodo de los 12 novatos de Konoha.

Si todos los civiles y algunos ninjas esperaban grandes cosas de Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke y los de familia mayormente civil como Rock Lee, Tenten, Haruno Sakura y el chico más nuevo Sai.

Si, todas las esperanzas de dejar a la aldea en lo más alto recaía en los hombros de esos 12 chicos y chicas de 15 años; Ahora ellos se encontraban en el local de barbacoa propiedad del clan Akimichi, hablando de lo que sería el comienzo de los examenes en una semana.

"¿Se sienten listos chicos?" preguntó la Yamanaka a sus amigos desde la infancia "Claro que si Cerda, Kakashi-sensei nos ha entrenado muy bien, además con Sasuke-kun y Sai es imposible perder" chilló la rosada del equipo 7 con emoción causando que algunos hicieran una mueca de desagrado.

"Esto es problemático" murmuró Shikamaru que estaba a la par de Kiba "Para ti todo es problemático Shikamaru" dijo Kiba un poco irritado mientras le daba un pedazo de carne a su amigo Akamaru que había crecido y ahora era un perro de tamaño normal, "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿No es cierto que a ti antes de 'esa' misión te habían ascendido a Chunnin?" preguntó la castaña usuaria de armas confundida, y claro eso sólo generó la duda en todos que solo lo voltearon a ver esperando una respuesta.

Shikamaru que estaba con los ojos cerrados suspiró ya que sabía que lo estaban viendo esperando esa ansiada respuesta, así que abrió los ojos para encararlos y darles la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Yo renuncié a ese puesto" fue la sencilla respuesta que dio el domador de sombras shockeando a todos incluyendo al EMOtivo Uchiha ya que nunca esperaron esa declaración.

Minutos pasaron y los novatos por fin salieron de ese estado de shock en el que se encontraban momentos atrás, así que Lee hizo la pregunta esperada "¿Por qué renunciaste Shika?" preguntó el cejudo chico de spandex verde "Renuncié porque no pude salvar a un amigo después de 'esa' misión, mi trabajo como Chunnin era proteger a mis amigos y le fallé a mi segundo mejor amigo al dejar que lo trataran de esa forma tan cruel" fue la explicación que dio el Nara dejando totalmente congelados a los chicos ya que nunca esperaron esa respuesta.

Shino, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Tenten y Chouji estuvieron en total acuerdo con Shikamaru, ellos abrían hecho exactamente lo mismo por ese chico que siempre los apoyó, los animaba con su forma de ser, les cambió el pensamiento como en el caso de Neji, ayudó a superar sus miedos y debilidades como a Hinata y Tenten, construyó una amistad de verdad como pasó con Lee, Chouji y Shino, pero sobre todo estuvo para todos cuando más lo necesitaban, era feliz al ver el avance de sus amigos como cuando felicitó a Shikamaru por subir de rango.

Si ellos tenían buenos recuerdos de su amigo, pero todo se fue al diablo por una traición que sufrió por parte de su antiguo equipo al acusarlo de intento de asesinato en contra de su antiguo y ex-amigo. Si fue un gran golpe el que sufrió al escuchar por parte de la Hokage que había sido exiliado de la aldea, ellos quisieron ayudarlo pero era tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho, se le prohibió la entrada a la aldea y a Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego).

"Estás loco Shikamaru, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejar tu puesto por el idiota de..." y antes de que Kiba terminara la oración fue golpeado en la cara y mandado a volar afuera del local cortesía de una molesta Tenten que tenía su puño al frente mientras respiraba con fuerza tratando de calmarse.

"Vuelve a decirle idiota o algún otro sinónimo a Naruto-nii y te despellajaré vivo aliento de perro" dijo la la chica de ropas chinas saliendo del local seguido de un molesto Lee y un irritado Neji ya que no les cayó en gracia que hablaran de su amigo en ese modo.

Todos los demás quedaron impresionados al ver la fuerza de la ojicafé y en shock al oír como llamó al rubio ojiazul, después de todo le había dicho hermano y eso era algo realmente raro, "¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese trío?, se pusieron enojados sólo porque Kiba llamó idiota a Naruto-baka" dijo Sakura sólo para terminar desmayada en su silla.

Ino así como los dos peligros del equipo 7 quedaron al borde de un ataque al ver a la siempre tímida Hinata con su Byakugan activado dándole un toque intimidante y más al ver su expresión seria con su palma al frente repleta de chakra, "Se los advierto, vuelvan a llamar de cualquier forma ofensiva a Naruto-kun y yo los enviaré directo al infierno" dijo la Hyuga desactivando su Doojutsu mientras seguía a Shino afuera del local.

"Es mejor que sigan ese consejo, ninguno de nosotros 7 vamos a permitir que manchen más el nombre de Naruto en esta aldea" dijo Shikamaru dejando un poco de dinero al igual que Chouji que sólo afirmó a ese consejo saliendo del local de su familia para ir a ver la nubes con su mejor amigo.

Sasuke se quedó en su sitio pensando en todas esas amenazas y sólo sonrió un poco mientras activaba su Sharingan que cambió de forma a una estrella de seis puntas "(Algún día Naruto, algún día nos volveremos a ver y te mataré de una buena vez)" pensó el Uchiha recordando ese día que el rubio lo venció de una forma aplastante en el Valle del Fin.

Mientras esto pasaba en Konoha, en los bosques del país, se movilizaban ninjas de todas las aldeas para participar en el examen, pero nos enfocaremos en diez figuras que avanzaban con calma desde el norte, por su banda se apreciaban que eran ninjas de Kumogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Nube).

Se trataban de tres Jounin, seis Gennin y el más fuerte de la aldea, el temible y veloz Raikage A, todos ellos viajaban hacia Konoha para el inicio de los exámenes, este año le habia tocado al Raikage ser el invitado de honor a presenciar las batallas y los nuevos prospectos a Chunnin, iba acompañado de su fiel guardaespaldas, un chico llamado C, excelente ninja médico y sensor.

También iba el único usuario del Ranton (Elemento Rayo), Darui es su nombre, maestro de Kenjutsu y del Kuroi Kaminari (Rayo Negro), además de ser el sensei del equipo 11.

El otro Jounin es el segundo más fuerte de todo Kumo, experto en Kenjutsu y Jinchuriki del Hachibi (Ocho Colas), además de ser el sensei del equipo 12 y un 'excelente' rapero a palabras de él claro está.

Por su parte los Gennin siendo estos dos hombres y cuatro mujeres, llevaban como vestimenta trajes estilo ANBU solo que sin la armadura, en color negro, sin mangas, con sus portaarmas atrás en el lado derecho, tobillos vendados al igual que sus brazos y sandalias ninjas negras.

Sus rostros eran cubiertos por máscaras pero se podían apreciar por sus cabellos que eran dos rubias, una pelirroja y una peliblanca en el caso de las chicas, y un rubio y un peliblanco de lado de los chicos, tres de ellos llevaban un Tanto en su espalda, y los otros tres no llevaban alguna arma especial encima de ellos.

Sus máscaras iban de la siguiente manera, una rubia llevaba la máscara de Neko (Gato), la otra rubia una de Tora (Tigre), el peliblanco de Kuma (Oso), la pelirroja de Okami (Lobo), la peliblanca de Washi (Águila) y el rubio de Kitsune (Zorro).

Todos iban sumergidos en sus pensamientos especialmente el rubio que sólo llevaba un pensamiento en su cabeza, "(Muy pronto Konoha conocerá el poder del Kumo no Kami (Dios de la Nube))" pensó sonriendo un poco espeluznante debajo de su máscara mientras seguía su camino a lo que alguna vez llamó hogar...

Bien amigos aquí tienen este prólogo de lo que será una entretenida historia de acción, luchas, romance, aventuras y mucho más. Hasta la próxima... Ja Ne...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos aqui les traigo otro cap de esta historia que parece haberles gustado, espero poder actualizar todos los dias, feliz por los reviews, comencemos de una..

Cap 1 La llegada

Kotetsu e Izumo estaban hoy más que nunca al tanto de todo aquel que llegara a la puerta norte de la aldea, y no era para menos, ya que estaban esperando al invitado principal de esa celebración que se llevaría acabo en unos cuantos días, aún que claro eso no ameritaba que estuvieran con sueño ya que según ellos no habían podido dormir su siesta de 5 horas como lo hacían todos los días.

"Que aburrido estoy" murmuró el chico de la venda en su cara a su compañero castaño "Yo igual pero debemos estar alerta a la llegada de Raikage-Sama" dijo Izumo mientras bostezaba y una lágrima bajaba de su ojo derecho, y como si los hubieran invocado a lo lejos de la entrada los 10 ninjas de Kumo avanzaban a paso lento hacia Konoha.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" preguntó la chica peliblanca al rubio Gennin "Más que nunca lo estoy, eso ya quedó en el pasado pero no quiere decir que no me vaya a divertir un poco kukuku" respondió el chico con una voz siniestra y esa risa final causó que a todos le pasaran escalofríos por la espalda "¿Aún no entiendo como rayos sigues asustándome con esa risa?" dijo A confundido recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos "Eso es algo difícil si no es que imposible de explicar" dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya veo la entrada, aunque debemos buscar una morada Oh Yeah" dijo el ninja de lentes conocido como Killer Bee "Cada vez tus rimas son más malas" dijo el peliblanco del Ranton deprimiendo al Jinchuriki que llevaba un aura depresiva a su alrededor mientras murmuraba cosas sobre 'ninjas perezosos que no apreciaban el buen rap' o algo así decía Bee sacándole un gotón a sus compañeros.

"¿Y si descubren quien es?, ¿Lo encerraran en la cárcel?, ¿Y si nos encierran a nosotros por ayudarlo?, ¿Que tal si nos matan?, ¿O si escapamos nos buscarán?, O tal vez nunca regresemos a la aldea, seremos fugitivos por el resto de la vida, tendremos que vivir en una cueva en lo profundo de la montaña, ¿Y si hay animales salvajes que nos quieren comer?, ¿Que comeremos entonces?, o si mejor..." y ahí murió la paranoia del Gennin peliblanco gracias a que la pelirroja le dio un golazo por la cabeza mandandolo al mundo de la inconsciencia por un par de horas "Ya cállate Omoi tus desvaríos cada vez son peores" dijo la chica con su puño al frente mientras salía humo de él.

Todos los demás sintieron pena por el chico que ahora era cargado como un costal de papas por su sensei rapero mientras seguía haciendo rimas para molestia de su hermano mayor "Cállate de una vez Bee o te haré lo mismo que Karui le hizo a Omoi pero con el Lariat (Lazo)" dijo A causando que el ninja de lentes quedara más callado que un muerto.

"Ellos nunca cambiarán" dijo la rubia Neko negando con la cabeza "Tienes razón Neesan" dijo la otra rubia de prominente delantera "Pero Omoi tiene algo de razón" dijo la peliblanca haciendo que todos la miraran raro ya que siempre lo que decía el peliblanco eran puras incoherencias.

"Lo que digo es que, ¿Qué pasará cuando Konoha se de cuenta de quien es?, de seguro pedirán su cabeza" dijo la chica viendo al rubio que caminaba al frente de ella "Si tratan de hacerle algo a Naruto entrarán en guerra con Kumo, ya que él es ahora parte de la aldea y estarían cometiendo traición a nuestro tratado de paz" dijo el Raikage con voz tranquila "No hay de que preocuparse Mabui, además si intentan algo nosotros nos encargamos de ellos y estoy seguro que Naruto puede destruir la aldea sin mover un músculo si se lo propone" dijo C tranquilizado a la chica que sólo asintió a su respuesta.

Así con ese tema terminado llegaron a la entrada donde los dos guardas estaban jugando cartas para matar el tiempo y no dormirse, todos excepto Naruto tuvieron una gota en su cabeza al verlos de esa forma, y el rubio sólo alzo una de sus cejas sorprendido de que no estuvieran roncando, aunque luego negó con la cabeza y se preguntó por la seguridad de esa aldea.

"Disculpen nos pueden atender" dijo la pelirroja pero no le hicieron caso "Hola estamos esperando" dijo Bee moviendo sus manos al frente de los chicos que ni se inmutaban por la presencia de los ninjas frente a ellos "MALDITA SEA NO VEN QUE YA LLEGAMOS" gritó el exasperado Raikage pero increíblemente los chicos siguieron jugando cartas como si nada.

Todos estaban en shock al ver que ni siquiera el Raikage los despertó de ese trance así que vieron al rubio que tenía un aura demoníaca a su alrededor e hicieron lo más lógico se apartaron del camino, Naruto llegó al puesto y poniendo sus manos al frente y murmuró algunas palabras que no se alcanzaron a oír.

De sus manos miles de destellos blancos aparecieron y con sólo un movimiento de sus palmas los destellos salieron disparados al puesto de guardas que en sólo segundos se convirtió en miles de escombros con los dos Chunnin enterrados en ellos.

"¿QUE ESPERAN PARA ATENDERNOS? dijo el rubio con voz demoníaca causando que los chicos salieran disparados de los escombros sólo para ver a 10 figuras delante de ellos con una mirada asesina en sus rostros, o bueno por lo menos en el Raikage y Jounin ya que los Gennin como portaban sus máscaras no eran visibles pero se deducia que estaban molestos, "(Estamos mas que muertos)" pensaron los Chunnin con sonrisas nerviosas en sus rostros.

Ya una vez que tomaron sus datos y nombres aunque en el caso de Naruto dio otro nombre para no levantar sospechas ni tener a los ANBUS encima de ellos, ingresaron a la aldea donde muchos civiles y uno que otro ninja los miraban curiosos al verlos pasar por la avenida principal de la aldea, Naruto los guió hasta la Torre Hokage donde la rubia Senju estaba firmando los papeles de aceptaciones de algunos millonarios y Señores Feudales que querían presenciar los encuentros de lo que sería la última prueba de los exámenes.

Los de Kumo caminaban a paso lento por la calle hasta que en una desviación apareció el Uchiha que iba sumergido en sus pensamientos vengativos en contra de su ex-compañero Uzumaki, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los ninjas forasteros chocó contra el chico que iba adelante del grupo.

Cayó de espalda sobre su trasero haciendo reír a los de Kumo, se levantó deprisa y encaró aquellos que osaban a burlarse de él, activó su Mangekyou Sharingan sorprendiendo levemente a los ninjas de Kumo, aunque como llegó la sorpresa se fue al ver al principal causante del exilio de su amigo rubio.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó altaneramente Sasuke a los desconocidos "No deberías hablar así chico, no quieres meterte en lios contra el poderoso Raikage y sus mejores shinobis o si" dijo Darui en tono serio "Me da igual quines son, exijo saber que hacen en la aldea" dijo el Uchiha con voz de mando ocasionando que la paciencia de los ninjas visitantes se comenzara a ir "No tenemos que darle explicaciones a un simple Genin" dijo esta vez C.

"¿Un simple Genin?, tu no me conoces verdad idiota" dijo el Uchiha con voz irritada "¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa forma a C-san?" dijo Samui lista para desenfundar su Tanto "Yo le digo que me de la gana pechugona" dijo burlón Sasuke y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

De un momento a otro el aire se congeló y un inmenso Instinto Asesino se dejó sentir en el lugar proveniente del Genin Kitsune, Sasuke se congelo en su sitio y los de Kumo se apartaron de lo que sería un fuego cruzado entre un pequeño kunai contra un enorme tanque de guerra.

"Que pasa Sasuke-chan, ¿Por qué estas asustado?" dijo burlonamente Naruto "¿Co-cómo sabes m-mi nombre?" preguntó el Uchiha con miedo en su voz "Simple, quien no conoce al último Uchiha de Konoha" respondió el rubio con voz siniestra "¿Qui-quién e-eres t-tu?" preguntó nuevamente Sasuke ocasionando que Naruto incrementara su instinto dejando petrificado al Uchiha, con calma se acercó a su oído y le susurró "¿Yo?, yo soy... Tu peor pesadilla".

Bueno amigos aquí lo tienen espero que lo disfrutaran y nos veremos pronto con otro cap... Ja Ne...


	3. Chapter 3

Amigos aquí con la tercer entrega de este aceptado fic, felíz de que les guste y sin más pasemos al cap de hoy.

Cap 2 Reencuentro

Los ninjas de Kumo seguían su paso a la Torre Hokage después de ese mal encuentro con el emo Uchiha, que todavía estaba en mitad de la calle como una estatua y con las pupilas dilatadas por ese instinto asesino que generó ese Gennin de Kumo, eso fue peor que recordar el momento de la muerte de sus padres a manos de Itachi, poco a poco fue recobrando la movilidad de su cuerpo y a paso lento se alejó de ese lugar con un pensamiento en su cabeza "(Ese tipo pudo haberme matado sin que pudiera tan siquiera defenderme)".

De vuelta con el grupo de la Nube estos ya estaban en la entrada de la Torre, con paso seguro se adentraron en ella siendo el Raikage el primero, los Jounin de segundos y atrás de ellos finalmente los Gennin siendo Naruto el último en entrar.

Cuando llegaron al tercer piso se encontraron con la secretaria de la Hokage, una pelicastaña de nombre Shizune que estaba revisando algunos papeles para entregarle a su líder.

El Raikage se aclaró la garganta haciéndose notar ya que la morena de inmediato le prestó atención al hombre frente a ella, y se sorprendió al ver al musculoso hombre con el sombrero de Kage sobre su cabeza.

"Hola usted debe ser Raikage-sama ¿Cierto?" preguntó la morena con educación ocasionando que el hombre asintiera a sus palabras "Pues bienvenidos a Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage-sama lo ha estado esperando" dijo Shizune mientras se levantaba de su silla e iba a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade.

Golpeó un par de veces antes de recibir el pase, con calma abrió la puerta y le informó a su líder de la llegada del otro Kage, rápidamente le dijo que los dejara pasar, y así lo hizo, en cuestión de segundos el grupo de Kumo ingreso a la oficina de la rubia ojimiel que los esperaba con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

"Muy buenas tardes Hokage-dono, es un placer conocerla en persona" dijo A haciendo una leve reverencia al igual que sus subordinados "El gusto es mío Raikage-dono, es un honor tenerlos en la aldea" respondió Tsunade inclinandose de igual forma "Quiero presentarle a mis ninjas, el es mi guardaespaldas C, mis Jounin de Élite Killer Bee y Darui, y los Gennin más fuertes de la aldea, Kuma, Okami, Washi, Tora, Neko y mi mayor orgullo Kitsune" dijo A al tiempo que todos hacían una reverencia, pero la rubia se interesó en algo y lo hizo notar de inmediato.

"Pues sean bienvenidos todos a esta aldea" dijo la ojimiel con una sonrisa "Disculpe Raikage-dono pero ¿Por qué tienen nombres claves sus Gennin?" cuestionó interesada la rubia "Es sólo para proteger sus identidades, ya que al ser Gennin están más expuestos a que los ataquen" dijo A ocultando la verdad.

"No es necesario mentirle a Tsunade-sama Raikage-sama" dijo Kitsune con una voz calmada llamando la atención de todos "¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Darui a su alumno el cual asintió "¿Pe-pero que pasará s-si..." dijo Mabui con nerviosismo "Nada malo pasará, además" dijo Naruto acercándose a la peliblanca mientras subía su máscara y la de él a la altura de su boca "Si alguien intenta algo en contra de ustedes no abrá quien me pare hasta que Konoha sea destruida" dijo con decisión para luego darle un tierno beso de amor dejando en shock a Tsunade por eso último.

Cuando terminaron el beso ambos se acomodaron la máscara nuevamente y dirigieron la vista al frente donde Tsunade los veía sin creer nada de lo acababa de pasar "¿Quieren explicarme que rayos está pasando?" preguntó una vez que se recuperó del breve lapsus "Todas sus preguntas serán contestadas pero primero le suplico que saque a sus ANBUS" dijo A retomando la seriedad del momento, Tsunade lo pensó un momento antes de asentir y con un movimiento de su mano los ninjas de las sombras desaparecieron en una bola de humo.

"Ya no hay nadie Raikage-sama" dijo C usando sus capacidades sensoriales para detectar algún intruso "Yo no estoy tan seguro C" dijo Naruto sacando un afilado kunai y lo lanzó hacia Tsunade que abrió los ojos con sorpresa al no poder reaccionar, el kunai pasó a tan sólo 5 centímetros de su rostro y siguió su camino hasta enterrarse con fuerza en la estructura.

"Todavía tienes esa manía de usar tu Toton no Jutsu (Jutsu de Transparencia) no Jiraiya-sama" dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a todos por esas palabras, de la pared o más bien la pared se empezó a distorsionar hasta que un conocido peliblanco amante de las mujeres apareció con una mueca de terror en su cara al ver ese kunai mucho para su gusto, muy cerca de su cuello.

"(Si no fue porque me moví unos centímetros ya estaría muerto con ese kunai en mi garganta)" pensó el Sannin con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara, aunque luego su miedo se reformó por una sonrisa por demás pervertida al ver los grandes encantos que Samui tenía y claro no desaprovechó para sacar su fiel libreta y empezar a garabatear como loco mientras reía de forma maniática y murmuraba cosas sobre 'Hermosas chicas con grandes cualidades'.

Todos lo veían con una enorme gota en su cabeza al ver al temido Sannin en esa faceta, claro Tsunade tenía un tic en su ceja y Naruto una enorme vena saltando en su frente al entender el porque de la reacción del invocador de sapos; de un momento a otro el aire se enfrió y una sensación oscura con deseos homicidas se dejó sentir en la habitación donde Jiraiya estaba congelado en su sitio y Tsunade apenas podía respirar.

"Te lo advierto Jiraiya, usa alguna de mis chicas para tus libros y no habrá nada ni nadie que te salve de mandarte al infierno" habló Naruto con una voz siniestra asustando a los dos Sannin y ocasionando que las chicas se sonrojaran al ver a su novio protegiendolas.

Jiraiya dudando de su propia voz sólo asintió mientras arrancaba las ¿10 hojas que ya había escrito?, vaya que era rápido y las tiró al basurero cerca de donde estaba él, en cambio Tsunade tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, pero eso si ambos tenían un pensamiento diferente "(Este chico, es más de lo que aparenta, con razón el Raikage dijo que era su orgullo)" fue lo que pensó la rubia, en cambio Jiraiya "(Noooo mis notas ¿Por qué hice eso?, espera dijo ¿Mis chicas?, es un maldito suertudo con un Harem, no te rías Jiraiya, no lo hagas a menos que quieras morir)" era el pensamiento del Sannin peliblanco.

Pronto el Instinto Asesino desapareció y ya todos podían respirar normalmente, "Ahora si me dirán que es todo ese misterio" dijo Tsunade haciendo que el Raikage asintiera y los Gennin uno por uno se fueran quitando las máscaras.

"Mi nombre es Omoi" dijo el peliblanco mientras se quitaba la máscara "Yo soy Karui" dijo la pelirroja de ojos amarillos "Mabui es mi nombre" dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa "Samui" dijo la rubia de prominente delantera "Pueden llamarme Yugito" dijo la otra rubia de cola de caballo.

"Y tu chico ¿No te vas a presentar?" preguntó Jiraiya al último integrante del escuadrón de Gennin "Deben jurar que lo que verán se quedará en secreto" dijo A con una voz dura que confundió a los Sannin "¿Secreto?" preguntó Tsunade con curiosidad en su voz "¿Por qué deberíamos guardar secreto de uno de sus ninjas?" preguntó Jiraiya totalmente confundido.

"Siempre haces muchas preguntas Ero-Sennin" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona bajo su máscara "Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así mocoso imperti...nen...te" dijo Jiraiya para luego abrir sus ojos como platos al recordar que sólo había una persona en todo el mundo que lo llamaba así.

Tsunade al ver la expresión del Sannin quedó confundida aunque luego su cerebro hizo click al recordar un pequeño detalle "¿Ero-Sennin?" murmuró intentando recordar de donde había oído ese apodo para su compañero, y fue cuando un ligero recuerdo pasó y lo recordó, "¿Na-naruto?" susurraron al mismo tiempo viendo como el ninja se despojaba de su máscara dejando ver el rostro del rubio con esas marcas en sus mejillas pero ya sus ojos no eran azules, sino que eran de color rojo con 3 comas negras.

Bueno amigos aquí lo tienen, los reviews con pregunta los contestaré por MP... Ja Ne...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, aquí está el Cap de hoy que lo disfruten, sólo les debo decir que los caps son cortos porque los escribo de mi Cel y puedo escribir 1500 palabras, espero entiendan y sin más el Cap.

Cap 3 Breve explicación

Los 2 Sannin todavía se encontraban en shock al ver al rubio Uzumaki delante de ellos viéndolos con esos ojos rojos con 3 comas negras girando alrededor de la pupila, si, Naruto ahora portaba el mítico Sharingan el cual era una gran sorpresa para los Sannin que poco a poco empezaban a volver en sí.

"Naruto ¿De verdad eres tu? " preguntó la ojimiel parandose de su asiento y avanzaba despacio al frente donde se encontraba el rubio que asintió a sus palabras "Claro que soy yo Tsunade-okasan" dijo Naruto terminando de acortar distancia con la rubia que lo abrazo con amor "Mi niño en verdad eres tú" dijo llorando la rubia mientras seguí abrazando al rubio que también soltó un par de lágrimas al ver a su madre adoptiva después de 3 años sin poder verla, hablar o reír con ella.

¿Cuántos minutos duraron abrazados? pues la verdad no estaban muy seguros y no éramos que tampoco les importase mucho, los de Kumo veían la escena con gran alegría ya que ellos sabían del gran amor que le tenía la Senju al Uzumaki y viceversa, en cambio Jiraiya aunque estaba feliz de ver al que consideraba un hijo no podía evitar sentirse intrigado por esos ojos, ¿Que fue lo que había pasado para que Naruto tuviera el Sharingan?.

Ambos rubios se separaron con una sonrisa y Tsunade como buena madre se dispuso a revisar y supervisar a su hijo, estos 3 años le habían caído muy bien, ahora era algunos centímetros más alto que ella, oral su traje se podía apreciar un cuerpo tonificado con los musculos marcados por los largos entrenamientos que de seguro realizaba, y esos ojos rojos que la miraban con amor fraternal.

"Me alegro que estés bien Naruto" dijo Jiraiya acercándose a su ahijado estrechando las manos en el proceso, "Yo también estoy feliz de verte Jiraiya-sensei" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el Uzumaki "Hijo ¿Cómo es que tienes el..." "Sharingan?" terminó de completar la frase de Tsunade recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los Sannin.

"Eso es algo que les contaré luego Okasan ya que es una historia algo larga y no es el momento para contarla" dijo Naruto con una voz calmada "Está bien pero si nos puedes decir ¿Por qué ahora eres shinobi de Kumo?" preguntó el peliblanco de los sapos "Sólo te puedo decir que Kumo ahora es mi hogar, mi familia y amigos está en esa aldea, ellos me recibieron con gran afecto y es la aldea que protegeré hasta el día de mi muerte de cualquiera que intente algo en contra de ella y de alguno de mis camaradas" dijo Naruto con solemnidad sacándole una sonrisa a los ninjas de la Nube, pues si había alguien que amara Kumo ese era Naruto.

Por su pare Jiraiya y Tsunade sólo asistieron con pesar ya que Naruto había dejado muy en claro con eso que ya no tenía intenciones de volver a Konoha, aunque no podían culparlo, estaba en todo su derecho de hacer de su vida lo que mejor le conveniera y tenían que estar orgullosos de sus decisiones.

"Pues me alegro mucho de que estés tan bien en Kumo, y le agradezco a usted Raikage-dono por haberlo aceptado en su aldea" dijo Tsunade haciendo una leve reverencia "No tiene que agradecer nada, yo veo a Naruto como un hermano pequeño, además las personas de Kumo lo han recibido muy bien a pesar de su condición de Jinchuriki, ya que mi hermano Bee y Yugito también lo son y son muy queridos en la aldea" explicó A dejando levemente sorprendidos a los Sannin.

"Wao no esperaba eso pero de igual forma gracias por brindarle un hogar" dijo nuevamente Tsunade con una sonrisa "Si es verdad muchas gracias" secundó Jiraiya también con una sonrisa "Sólo no entiendo algo, ¿Que trataste de decir con que tienes familia?" preguntó Jiraiya con curiosidad.

La sonrisa de las chicas y Naruto se borró de un momento a otro ya que no sabían que pasaría cuando Tsunade supiera 'eso', "Es cierto en realidad tienes familia, por que por lo que vi diría que tu familia es esa chica peliblanca a la que diste el beso" dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa algo pícara en cambio Jiraiya.

"(¿Cómo se me olvidó ese detalle? Naruto dijo que sus chicas cuando me amenazó, ese maldito rubio cabeza hueca en realidad tiene un Harem, maldigo tu suerte Naruto)" pensaba Jiraiya tratando de no reírse de forma pervertida y absteniendose a escribir algo ej su libreta ya que la amenaza de Naruto todavía seguía muy fresca en sus pensamientos.

"Pues verás Okasan lo que pasa es que Mabui-chan no es mi única novia" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa ocasionando que una vena saltara en la frente de la Hokage "¿Cómo es eso que no es la única hijo?" preguntó con una amable sonrisa causando que los pelos de la nuca de los presentes se pararan del miedo.

"No es obvio Tsunade, Naruto tiene un harem" dijo el Sannin con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro sólo para salir volando de un puñetazo por la ventana cortesía de la Hokage "NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADAAAAAAA" gritó Jiraiya con la misma sonrisa y una mejilla inflamada por el golpazo mientras iba en el aire hasta perderse en el horizonte.

"¿Es cierto lo que dijo ese pervertido?" preguntó la Hokage al rubio "Así es nosotras 4 somos el harem de Naruto-kun" dijo Yugito parándose al frente de Naruto y encarando a su 'suegra' que la veía levemente sorprendida "Es cierto Tsunade-sama estamos con Naruto-kun porque lo amamos de verdad" dijo esta vez Mabui poniéndose a la par de Yugito al igual que las otras 2 mientras estas asentían con la cabeza.

"Se lo que debes estar pensando Okasan pero ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te dije que algún día quería tener una familia?" preguntó a su madre adoptiva que sólo asintió mientras recordaba ese día "Pues ellas me brindaron su amor incondicional, ahora ella son la razón de mi vivir, quiero formar una familia con ellas, tener hijos a los cuales proteger, educar y enseñarles a ser ninjas como su padre y madres además de su abuela" dijo Naruto haciendo que las chicas se enternecieran por sus palabras y Tsunade, pues ella sintió su corazón lleno de alegría al escuchar esas hermosas palabras dignas de un caballero como siempre había demostrado ser Naruto.

"Lamento haber pensado mal de ti hijo, y ustedes señoritas les deseo suerte y tienen mi bendición desde ya" dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba y les daba un abrazo a sus futuras nueras que con gusto aceptaron el abrazo, y por último también abrazo a Naruto con amor y le dijo algunas palabras "Espero que encuentres la felicidad que no pudiste encontrar en esta aldea, estoy segura que tus padres están muy orgullos de ti como yo lo estoy" dijo Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yo también lo pienso Okasan, mis padre estén donde estén se sentirán orgullos de mi, no los defraudaré (Y cumpliré la promesa que les hice aquella vez que me ayudaron)" dijo y pensó el rubio recordando a aquella mujer hermosa de cabello rojo y al hombre de cabellos amarillos muy parecido a él.

"Disculpen que los interrumpa pero ya es un poco tarde y queremos ir a descansar" dijo Darui bostezando un poco "¡Yohoho nos tenemos que ir, para poder dormir Oh Yeah!" rimó Bee sacándole un gotón a Tsunade que pensó que ese tipo era raro y claro no era la única que lo pensaba.

"Es cierto fue un largo viaje" dijo Karui mientras se sobaba una de sus piernas "En el hotel Konoha ya están reservadas sus habitaciones, son 5 en total así que tendrán que compartir habitación" explicó Tsunade recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los ninjas de Kumo, así que se despidieron y se retiraron a descansar ya que los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y tenian que concentrarse para ese dia, Tsunade suspiró y luego sonrió al saber que su hijo estaba en una aldea y con gente que lo queria por quien era realmente "(Minato, Kushina, deben estar orgullosos de él, si se ha vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte, y ya no necesita de nosotros para defenderse)" pensó Tsunade viendo a la aldea por la ventana.

Bien amigos aquí lo tienen, nos leemos mañana con el siguiente Cap, gracias por los reviews... Ja Ne...


	5. Chapter 5

# - #  
Bueno amigos lectores hoy les traigo el 5to Cap de esta historia, me han mencionado mucho a Ayame así que será la 6ta chica y última, sin más les dejo el Cap.

Cap 4 Mi primer amor

La comitiva de Kumo se movía despacio por la aldea en busca del hotel donde se quedarían durante los exámenes, con mucha calma llegaron e ingresaron donde una joven los atendió muy cordialmente, aún se preguntaba por que los que parecían más jóvenes tenían máscaras puestas, se encogió de hombros, al fin y al cabo no era de su incumbencia, así que con una sonrisa les entregó las llaves y los números de las habitaciones, él Raikage agradeció y se retiraron a descansar.

Al llegar al tercer piso vieron que las habitaciones eran la 308, 309, 310, 311 y 312, y todas iban en fila así que A se dispuso a repartir los dúos, "Bien pues la 308 la tomarán Karui y Mabui" dijo A dándole la llave a la peliblanca "La de Darui y C será la 311" dijo nuevamente entregando la llave al Jounin de la Zanbato "La 312 será la mía y la de Bee" explicó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su hermano rapero.

"Samui y Yugito tomarán la 309" dijo al tiempo que le daba la llave a la rubia Jinchuriki "Y la 310 es para Omoi y..." se quedó en silencio para confusión de los ninjas "¿Qué le ocurre Raikage-Sama?" preguntó el rubio sensor a su líder "No nada, Naruto esa también será tu habitación, claro las veces que quieras dormir sólo en tu cama, que es casi nunca" dijo A refiriéndose a que Naruto no dormiría en su habitación si no en la de las chicas.

"Sólo no hagan mucho ruido" dijo Darui con una voz burlona causando que las chicas se sonrojaran mucho ya que no era un secreto que las chicas y Naruto ya habían intimado "Debo recordarte lo que te hice por hacer esas bromas sensei" dijo Naruto con una voz siniestra poniendo pálido al peliblanco "Jejeje buenas noches" dijo Darui entrando en su habitación al recordar el jutsu que utilizó Naruto, no se pudo sentar bien por una semana gracias al infame Sennen Goroshi (Mil Años de Dolor).

Todos tuvieron una gota al ver la reacción de Darui pero luego se les pasó, no era la primera ni última vez que verían esas reacciones estando Naruto de por medio, así que todos se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivos cuartos eso sí, las chicas recibieron su beso de las buenas noches por parte de Naruto.

Así ya pasando las 10 de la noche los ninjas se durmieron ya que estaban cansados por el viaje y más Naruto que tuvo sus sentimientos muy activos; Así la noche pasó con calma en la aldea de la hoja y una nueva mañana empezaba a asomar sobre el horizonte, los pájaros cantaban, los aldeanos abrían sus tiendas, los ninjas empezaban sus misiones, Jiraiya volaba por los aires producto de un golpazo por andar de mirón y Naruto como cada mañana entrenaba en el campo de entrenamiento que Tsunade le había acondicionado al grupo de Kumo.

Naruto se había levantado temprano como siempre lo hacía, se vistió y salió de la habitación hacia el campo número 43, el cual estaba cerca de el Bosque de la Muerte donde se llevaría acabo la segunda fase del examen para Chunnin, y ahí estaba él sin camisa y sin máscara haciendo las famosas barras denotando así su musculatura, los brazos estaban tensos marcando los músculos, su espalda ancha, su pecho como una loza de hierro solido y estómago tonificado marcando así los cuadros que se le formaba era la visión más que perfecta para cualquier chica.

Y hablando de chicas, cerca de donde se encontraba Naruto entrenando podemos ver como una hermosa peliazul de ojos perlados caminaba por el sendero que la llevaría al campo número 42 que era donde su equipo solía entrenar, pero ese no era el día, ya que Kurenai no estaba y Kiba y Shino decidieron entrenar en sus casas así que ella iba a entrenar sola.

Iba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando un sonido le llamó la atención, así que lo siguió hasta un claro donde había alguien entrenando, el chirrido de un rayo fue lo que escucho la Hyuga al ver a la persona lanzando el Jutsu hasta que chocó contra unos muñecos de paja convirtiéndolos en nada.

La chica miró asombrada el potente jutsu, pero su vista se posó en el causante de dicho Jutsu y sus ojos se dilatación y su corazón empezó a bombear más rápida la sangre al ver al rubio de marcas en las mejillas respirando de forma calmada, no lo podía creer, tenía que ser una ilusión, o era posible que estuviera frente a ella y sin camisa, con pasos temblorosos salió de los arbustos para confirmar que no era su imaginación, el realmente estaba ahí con los ojos cerrados, 3 años, 3 malditos años que le parecieron un infierno de no verlo y hablar con él.

Por su parte Naruto estaba concentrado canalizando su chakra para otro jutsu y no se dio cuenta de la llegada de la hermosa ojiperla "Cachorro alguien viene ten cuidado" le dijo el gran Zorro de las Nueve Colas a su amigo y compañero que abrió los ojos para ver a su visitante y quedó en shock al ver a Hinata frente a él con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Na-Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata acercándose al rubio "Hinata-hime" murmuró el ojirojo sintiendo un extraño sentimiento en su interior "(Me alegro por ti cachorro, ella es lo que te hace falta para ser feliz de verdad)" pensó Kyubi con una sonrisa "¿Na-Naruto-kun? ¿De ve-verdad e-eres tú, no e-es un su-sueño?" preguntó la Hyuga cortando distancia con él rubio "Te juro que soy yo mi Hinata-hime" dijo el rubio abrazando a Hinata y dándole un beso en los labios lleno de amor, de sentimientos encontrados y felicidad.

Hinata estaba en el cielo al sentir a su amado rubio abrazándola nuevamente como lo hacía antes de que fuera expulsado de la aldea, y no aguantó más y lloró pero de felicidad al sentir los labios de Naruto presionando contra los suyos en un beso suave y gentil pero con mucho amor, no les importó el tiempo que duraron abrazados disfrutando de la calidez y labios del otro, eran 3 infernales años de no poder verse, de no saber nada de ninguno de los 2, la espera fue larga pero ahora se volvían a reencontrar y estaban seguros o por lo menos Hinata que ya nada ni nadie los iba a volver a separar.

Así pasados más de 8 minutos de besos y leves caricias se separaron con una sonrisa de felicidad y amor en sus rostros, "¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?" cuestionó la ojiperla sin tartamudear "Estoy aquí para los exámenes Chunnin Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto tomando la mano derecha de Hinata notando la pequeña sortija en su dedo anular "Todavía lo tienes" dijo Naruto viendo el anillo "Te prometí que nunca me lo quitaría y he cumplido mi promesa" dijo Hinata con una sonrisa aunque luego se sonrojo "Etto... Podrías ponerte la camisa" pidió con la vista desviada para no ver el cuerpo de Naruto "Jeje claro Hinata-chan" contestó Naruto poniéndose la camisa de ANBU.

"¿Donde has estado Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata a su rubio "Después de mi exilio fui a la aldea de la Nube y me recibieron muy bien, ahora soy ninja de Kumo que es mi nuevo hogar" dijo Naruto con tranquilidad "Me alegra que estés bien en esa aldea, ¿Pero cómo es posible que tengas el Sharingan?" cuestionó la ojiperla "Se podría decir que fue de regalo de un amigo antes de morir" dijo Naruto recordando al ninja de cabello negro.

"¿Pero no te gasta el chakra al tenerlo siempre activado?" preguntó nuevamente la Hyuga "La verdad no, ya que desde hace algún tiempo tengo chakra más de lo normal" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la Hyuga al entender el porque de ese chakra ya que ella sabía del Kyubi.

"Me da gusto de tenerte de nuevo cerca" dijo Hinata recostándose en el pecho de Naruto "A mi también me agrada el tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos, mi Hinata-chan, mi primer amor" dijo Naruto acariciando los cabellos azulados de su ojiperla y respirando el olor a vainilla que Hinata desprendía, mientras se quedaban dormidos debajo de un árbol en ese campo de entrenamiento mientras Kyubi estaba feliz en el interior de Naruto "(Ahora si cachorro, ahora podrás disfrutar de tu vida.

Bueno amigos, espero les haya gustado,¿Esperaban que Hinata fuera más que una amiga?, dejen sus reviews... JA NE... 


	6. Chapter 6

# - #  
Hola amigos aquí su amigo Ryuu con un nuevo Cap de esta historia tan aceptada por ustedes, me encuentro feliz por ello y por mis demás fics que siempre son bien recibidos, en el próximo cap estaré respondiendo algunos reviews, más que todo sus preguntas, así que aprovechen para dejarlas en este cap y tengan la posibilidad de esclarecer sus dudas, sin más que decir comencemos...

Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo único mío son las creaciones originales...

Cap 5 ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Desde ese día el rubio y la ojiperla se siguieron viendo a escondidas en el campo de entrenamiento platicando sobre las aventuras del rubio en Kumo, cada anécdota e historia Hinata prestaba atención a cada palabra que salía de la boca de su amado, fue cuando llegó un punto que el rubio le contó sobre sus otras prometidas, Hinata no mostró enojo en absoluto, ella sabía que no sería la única en la vida del rubio, sólo pidió que se las presentara y así lo hizo Naruto.

A la mañana siguiente de esa plática Hinata conoció en persona a las kunoichis que robaron el corazón de Naruto, todas eran hermosas de eso no lo dudaba, pasaron toda la mañana conociéndose y al final la tarde se llevaban de maravilla, ya que ellas sabían de los profundos sentimientos de la peliazul que veía con esos hermosos ojos perlas llenos de amor a Naruto que estaban seguras ni en ellas mismas podrían reflejar tanto ese sentimiento de amor hacia Naruto usando sólo sus ojos.

Y todo esto nos trae a este dia, hoy era el día esperado para todos los Genin que participarían en la prueba para convertirse en Chūnin, el ambiente era muy animado en la aldea y los aldeanos se detenían o salían de sus puestos para ovacionar a los equipos de Konoha que ya se dirigían hacia la academia donde la primer prueba se realizaría, todos iban con sus típicas ropas excepto nuestra querida ojiperla que había decidido hacerse un cambio de look, ahora llevaba un short a medio muslo dejando a la vista sus torneadas piernas, también abrió su chaqueta dejando a la vista una blusa blanca que se apretaba a su figura resaltando sus encantos, su calzado era sencillo y recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo dejando 2 mechones a los lados de su rostro enmarcándolo al igual que su flequillo.

Todos se sorprendieron al verla de esa manera, después de todo ¿Dónde había quedado esa tímida Hyuga de hace algunos días?, sinceramente no lo sabían y tal vez nunca lo supieran, "(No había notado lo bien desarrollada que está la Hyuga, tal vez ya encontré a la madre de mis hijos)" pensó el emo con una sonrisa superior, no era como si la chica estuviera comprometida con alguien, además nunca nadie rechazaba a Sasuke Uchiha y ella no iba hacer la excepción, si la mente del pelinegro en verdad estaba realmente jodida por las maquinaciones que pensaba.

Otro que estaba babeando por Hinata era su compañero de equipo, Kiba, que la veía como un trozo de carne "(Ahora que Naruto ya no está podré pedirla para mi y hacerla mi perra, yo soy el macho alfa y necesito a la mejor chica como compañera)" eran los pensamientos del siempre pervertido Inuzuka que más de uno podría jurar le estaba empezando a salir sangre de la nariz y con la mirada perdida, realmente no queremos saber lo que ese chico pensaba en ese momento.

Pero para ellos era una lástima que nuestra ojiperla ya estuviera muy enamorada y porque no decirlo, también comprometida con nuestro rubio ninja de Kumo, seria una gran desilusión el saber eso pero bueno por el momento no era algo del que tendrían que enterarse; por su parte las chicas le daban miradas de envidia a Hinata por su escultural cuerpo y no era para menos, ella era la mejor desarrollada de las 4, aunque Tenten la veía con una sonrisa al ver que su amiga ya estaba dejando su timidez de lado y se estaba superando aun más.

"(¿Cómo es posible que Hinata tenga mejor cuerpo que yo?, eso es injusto yo soy la mas bonita de las 4)" pensaba la Yamanaka con envidia en sus ojos "(¿Qué habrá comido para que le crecieran de ese tamaño?)" pensó la pelo de chicle radiactivo [agradezco a TsukihimePrincess por el apodo, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido] mirando su busto el cual apenas resaltaba, un aura de depresión la invadió y lágrimas caían por sus ojos en forma de cascada.

Los novatos siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a la academia donde entraron hasta el tercer piso donde se realizaría el primer examen y los demás grupos ya estaban esperando; al mismo tiempo nuestros 2 grupos de Genin provenientes de Kumo que con sus máscaras puestas para protección de Naruto también iban a entrar al salón cuando se toparon a los novatos, Naruto gruñó bajo su máscara pero una mano en su hombro lo calmo, "Ten paciencia Naruto-kun, pronto podrás despellejarlos si quieres pero aún no" dijo la voz de Yugito tras de él, los otros solo afirmaron a las palabras de la rubia y el Jinchuriki solo agradeció sus palabras.

Los de Konoha se sorprendieron cuando vieron a los de Kumo ya que no era normal ver Genin vestidos de ANBU, pero bueno cada aldea tenía sus propios gustos, al entrar pudieron ver diversos ninjas de Taki (Cascada), Kusa (Hierba), Kiri (Niebla), Iwa (Roca) y Ame (Lluvia), los de Kumo se quedaron parados en una esquina hablando de lo que seguiría y el grupo de novatos tomó asiento en sus lugares.

Fue cuando una chica de Iwa se acercó al grupo de Kumo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, tenia el cabello castaño, ojos grises y un bonito cuerpo para su edad; se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del grupo el cual se dio la vuelta y vio a la linda chica "¿Qué se te ofrece kunoichi-san?" preguntó la peligris con interés "Disculpe que los interrumpa pero ¿Usted es Denki Kitsune (Zorro Eléctrico) de Kumo?" preguntó con mucha curiosidad la chica mirando a Naruto llamando la atención de todos por ese nombre tan singular que muchos estaban seguros de haberlo escuchado antes.

"Si soy yo" respondió el dudoso rubio al ver los ojos brillantes de la chica de Iwa "Me puedes dar un autógrafo" dijo la castaña extendiendo su libro bingo donde la foto e información de Naruto estaba.

Los de Kumo tenían una gota en su nuca al ver mas de 8 chicas en fila esperando para que Naruto les firmara su libro, apenas el rubio dijo que si lo era las chicas admiradoras del Denki Kitsune se formaron a esperar su turno, "(Parece que Naruto-kun es muy admirado)" pensó la Hyuga con una sonrisa al ver a Naruto incluso tomándose una foto con una kunoichi de Ame que chilló de emoción al tener tan cerca al Jinchuriki.

Todos los demás equipos veían esa escena con sendas gotas en su cabeza y se preguntaron que de bueno tenía ese chico, así que más de uno incluyendo Konoha y más Sasuke sacó su libro bingo y buscaron en la sección de Kumo la página donde estaba ese chico mas nunca esperaron lo que encontraron en ella.

LIBRO BINGO DE KUMO

Nombre: desconocido.

Sobrenombre: Denki Kitsune.

Edad: 15 años.

Aldea: Kumogakure no Sato.

Apariencia: Hombre de 1,70 cm, piel bronceada, cabello rubio, porta una máscara de zorro y lleva ropas típicas ANBU.

Equipo: Su sensei es Darui el único usuario del Ranton y del Kuroi Kaminari, y sus compañeras son Washi y Neko.

Kekkei Genkai: desconocido.

Nivel de Chakra: Alto Kage.

Amenaza: Rango S (No enfrentar a menos que seas Jounin o superior).

Armas: desconocido.

Invocación: desconocido.

Habilidades: Puede crear tormentas de la nada, tiene un Raiton muy superior al de cualquier otro ninja y algunos afirman haber visto un jutsu el cual utilizaba un rayo plateado capaz de destruir cualquier cosa.

Relación Sanguínea: desconocido.

Hazañas: Peleó en igualdad con el Yondaime Raikage, venció a Killer Bee el Jinchuriki del Hachibi, derrotó a mas de 100 renegados clas del libro bingo, es el ninja más joven de Kumo en haber sido elegido a tomar el puesto de Kage, pero fue rechazado al ser solo un Genin.

Recompensa: 55 millones de ryus en Oto (Vivo o Muerto).

Todos los Genin estaban en shock, con la quijada pegándole en el suelo y sus ojos como platos casi al punto de salirse de sus cuencas, tenia que ser una broma de mal gusto lo que acababan de leer, era imposible lo que venía en esa página, simplemente era un error, si eso tenía que ser, después de todo ningún Genin podía vencer a 100 renegados y a un Kage ¿verdad?.

Aunque luego todos pensaron en una sola cosa "(pobre el tipo que lo quiera enfrentar)" curiosamente 2 Genin de Konoha estornudaron sin saber el por qué; por su parte los de Kumo tenían amplias sonrisas bajo sus máscaras al ver la reacción de los demás equipos para con su amigo y prometido, y Karui se preguntaba que harían cuando se revelara toda la información de Naruto, de seguro a mas de uno le daría un ataque al corazón al saber todo el historial del ninja ojirojo.

En una explosión de humo aparecieron los encargados de la primer prueba siendo comandados por un Jounin de nombre Nara Shikaku, el líder del clan Nara y padre de Shikamaru, Naruto al verlo sonrió y pensó "(Este examen será de pura lógica y estrategia sin rodeo alguno, no por nada se dice que Shikaku es el ninja mas inteligente de Konoha)" fue el pensamiento del rubio Uzumaki mientras tomaba asiento al igual que sus novias y amigo esperando las indicaciones para comenzar la primer prueba de ascenso a Chūnin...

Bien como vimos ya está a punto de empezar los exámenes para Chūnin, el siguiente Cap será largo ya que sera el inicio de la primera y segunda etapa, ya vimos el registro de Naruto en el Libro Bingo y creo que a más de uno le dará un ataque cuando se sepa la verdad ya que esa información esta alterada para proteger a Naruto, nos leemos en el siguiente Cap llamado Cap 6 Un bosque tenebroso, se despide de ustedes Ryuu-Sannin el Dragón Sabio de Fanfiction... Dejen Reviews... JA NE... 


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas chicos y chicas de Fanfiction, hoy por fin les traigo el tan ansiado capítulo de este fic que ha tenido tanto pegue, espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos al final.**Si quieren contactar conmigo pueden mandarme un mensaje al número que dejaré en mi perfil :)...**

Aten92: En el próximo cap empezará, te lo prometo.

Ligatto: Del Kuroi Kaminari no, pero le tengo algo especial que se te gustará y sobre el Senjutsu tengo que pensarlo.

TsukihimePrincess: No eres la única Tsuki-chan, disfruta el cap.

Kaiser kai Charlychan500: Obviamente haré un flashback con el cambio tan repentino de Hina, ya lo tengo hecho, solo esperar el momento para subirlo.

Drake.Dman: Que bueno que te gustara :) .

CCSakuraforever: El historial del Libro está incompleto, y la paliza a esos dos será legendaria te lo aseguro.

AcidESP: Disfruta el cap.

Narusaku maximo 2: Los próximos serán más largos.

Zafir09: Bro te asegura una paliza tamaño Bijuu para ellos, Naruto solo utilizará el Raiton pero tengo varias sorpresas que serán de tu agrado y el legado lo veremos pronto.

Nara me cae bien: Respondiendo a tus preguntas serían, si, si, quien sabe jejeje.

Leknyn: En el próximo cap te prometo sangre.

nanapasapa: Aquí tienes la conti.

jonnywolf: Me pareció buena idea lo del libro bingo jejeje.

natalia: Disfruta la continuación :) .

Alexzero: Perdón por la demora, que lo disfrutes.

wolf1990: Que bueno que te gustara, obvio si la seguiré.

Leonelj5: Hermano me alegra bastante que te guste este fic, eso me motiva a continuar escribiendo, que disfrutes el cap.

2510mari: Aquí la tienes, disfruta el cap.

olakeacechupameunpie: (vaya nombre XD) Disfruta el capítulo :) .

narutosaske: Espero y te guste.

Moydel97: Que bueno que te gustó.

OTAKUFire: Aquí tienes la actualización, disfrutala.

GDS.DragonGodSlayer: No dejaré este fic por nada.

Darkacuario: Para eso hay que esperar la tercer prueba del examen.

Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi-sensei, lo único mío son las creaciones originales.

"El ayer es historia" personajes hablando.

"(El mañana es un misterio)" pensamientos varios.

"[El hoy es un regalo, por eso se llama presente]" Bijuu hablando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cap 6 Segunda Prueba

Una hora.

Ese era el tiempo límite para realizar la primer prueba.

Dicha prueba constaba de quince preguntas.

Sacando un promedio podrían durar unos cuatro minutos en cada pregunta.

Dependía de la capacidad deductiva de cada Genin presente.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba en esa ecuación.

Y ese algo eran los dos grupos Genin de Kumo.

En cuestión de minutos habían terminado ese examen.

Cinco minutos para ser exactos.

Trescientos segundos precisos.

Quince preguntas.

Veinte segundos por pregunta.

La lógica se había ido por el retrete.

Para un hombre como Nara Shikaku.

Que su vida giraba en torno a la lógica y estrategia.

Esos dos grupos no eran normales.

Y realmente no estaba equivocado.

En fin.

Los demás grupos y examinadores vieron incrédulos como los seis ninjas se levantaban de su asiento.

Y dejaban en el escritorio del Nara el examen completamente resuelto.

Para luego retirarse a esperar la siguiente prueba.

La Hokage y Jiraiya miraban atónitos ese desenlace a través de la bola de cristal del Sandaime Hokage.

El Raikage sentado en un sillón al otro lado del escritorio sonreía orgulloso.

A ellos les tomó poco más de veinte minutos resolver dicha prueba.

Eso hablaba muy bien de esos chicos.

Se sentían orgullosos en lo que se había convertido Naruto.

El Raikage les había mostrado algunos vídeos del rubio en acción.

De aquel cabeza hueca que ganó por un gas contra el Inuzuka no quedaba nada.

Ahora era un ninja en toda regla.

Ingenioso.

Calculador.

Hábil.

Estratega.

Poderoso.

Veloz.

Cauteloso.

Por algo había sido escogido como prospecto a Raikage.

Con todo eso se daban una idea quien ganaría ese Examen.

También querían ver las habilidades de las chicas.

Si estaban con Naruto era por algo.

Solo rezaban que el Consejo no hiciera nada estúpido cuando la identidad de Kitsune se hiciera pública.

ACADEMIA - PRIMER PISO

Naruto y compañía caminaban con tranquilidad por el pasillo del primer piso, la información decía que después del examen tendrían un receso de media hora antes de comenzar la segunda prueba.

Así que ellos tendrían poco más de una hora para prepararse, no es que les preocupara mucho eso, pero era mejor ir a lo seguro con suministros suficientes.

"Vamos a comer algo" dijo Omoi bostezando.

"Es buena idea" murmuró la ojiamarilla.

"Yo también tengo algo de hambre" mencionó Mabui con tranquilidad.

"Podemos ir a Ichiraku's Ramen" dijo Naruto al frente del grupo saliendo de la academia.

"Me parece buena idea, así conoceremos a Teuchi-san y Ayame-san" respondió tranquilamente la Jinchuriki con una sonrisa tras su máscara.

"Debemos ir" dijo Samui, si había algo que compartía con Naruto era el amor por el ramen.

"Decidido entonces, iremos a Ichiraku" con esas palabras el grupo tomó su nueva ruta.

Caminaban por las calles de la aldea atrayendo como siempre las miradas curiosas de los aldeanos y ninjas en general.

"¿Quiénes serán esos?"

"Provienen de la Aldea de la Nube"

"Dicen que son fuertes"

"No tanto como Uchiha-sama"

"Se dice que el rubio es un monstruo en batalla"

"Es el líder de ese grupo"

"Uchiha-sama lo destrozaría en segundos"

Naruto y Yugito al ser Jinchurikis podían escuchar todos los murmullos de las personas a su alrededor por sus sentidos mejorados, el par de rubios sonreían con malicia, ya verían quien era el más fuerte en un futuro cercano.

"(Espero que te prepares Uchiha, porque Naruto-kun no tendrá piedad contigo)" pensó la bella rubia viendo al chico frente a ella.

"(¿Monstruo?, yo no soy un monstruo)" pensó el rubio.

"[Por supuesto que no lo eres]" dijo la voz del zorro en su mente.

"(Verdad que no)"

"[No, eres algo peor que eso jajajajaja]"

"(Me halagan tus palabras)"

"[Solo espero que pronto dejes de utilizar ese estúpido apodo]"

"(Muy pronto dejaré de ser el Denki Kitsune, no te preocupes)"

"[Kumo no Kami es mil veces mejor]"

"(Lo mismo opino Kurama, lo mismo opino)" respondió el chico cortando la comunicación al ver el restaurante de fideos a unos cuantos pasos.

"¿Este es?" preguntó Mabui curiosa.

"Si, aunque se ha vuelto más grande, antes era un simple local y ahora es un gran restaurante" dijo levemente sorprendido Naruto al ver el lugar.

"Entremos"

"Hai"

Al entrar fueron atendidos por una hermosa castaña que le sacó una leve sonrisa al chico tras su máscara.

"Bienvenidos a Ichiraku's Ramen, mi nombre es Ayame y estaré atendiéndoles en lo que soliciten" con una leve reverencia la castaña saludó.

"Muchas gracias Ayame-san" contestaron los chicos.

"Desean una mesa o..."

"En la barra está bien, gracias" le respondió Naruto adelantándose.

"Como gusten" contestó con una sonrisa guiándolos hasta dicho lugar.

"Papá tenemos clientes" dijo la chica entrando a la cocina.

Al instante un hombre en sus cuarentas salió de la cocina para ver a los ninjas sorprendiéndose un poco al ver que eran extranjeros.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Teuchi, el dueño del lugar, nuestra especialidad es el ramen" se presentó el hombre.

"Mucho gusto Teuchi-san, somos Genin de Kumo y estamos aquí por los exámenes Chūnin" dijo Yugito con calma.

"Oh, en ese caso permítanme ofrecerles nuestro ramen especial para shinobis, contiene suplementos que cualquier shinobi necesita para mantenerse en forma" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eso suena bien" dijo Mabui mientras los demás asentían.

"Entonces seis órdenes de ramen especial en camino" dijo el cocinero con alegría entrando nuevamente a su lugar de trabajo para empezar a preparar los platillos.

"Son muy agradables" dijo Samui a la izquierda del rubio.

"Siempre han sido así, fueron los primeros civiles que me trataron como un ser humano"

"Vieron los ojos de ambos, aparentar ser felices pero sus ojos demuestran lo contrario" mencionó el albino.

"Tienes razón, algo les aflige" dijo Karui con una mueca.

Dejaron su conversación ya que la castaña apareció tras la cortina con las órdenes de ramen.

"Seis platillos de ramen especial shinobi" dijo la chica colocando habilidosamente los platos en la barra.

"Mmm huele bien" dijo la peliblanca quitando levemente su máscara al igual que los otros.

"Itadakimasu" mencionaron los chicos comenzando a degustar el plato frente a ellos.

"¡Delicioso!" exclamó rubia mayor ronroneando levemente.

"(Mi ramen, mi amado ramen, por fin puedo saborearte de nuevo)" Naruto lloraba en su interior al comer su platillo favorito después de tres años.

"(Naruto-kun tenía razón, este es el mejor ramen del mundo)" Samui tenía una ligera sonrisa en su bello rostro al probar el platillo.

Padre e hija veían con una sonrisa como los Shinobis disfrutaban de sus platillos, o eso creían ya que las máscaras no dejaban mucho a la vista.

"Disculpe, Teuchi-san" dijo Naruto llamando la atención del cocinero.

"¿Se le ofrece algo?" preguntó rápidamente el hombre.

"Su mirada"

"¿Mi... Mirada?" preguntó confundido el hombre.

"Si, veo en su mirada y en la de su hija tristeza" respondió dejando sorprendidos a ambos.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la castaña.

"Veo que algo les aflige, dicen que soy bueno dando consejos, tal vez pueda ayudar"

"Tan evidente es, eh" murmuró el hombre.

"Hace tres años, un ninja de esta aldea fue exiliado y desterrado injustamente, era como un hijo para mí, además de ser una persona muy querida para mi hija" respondió Teuchi con melancolía.

Lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Ayame al recordar al rubio.

"Ya veo, era alguien especial" murmuró la pelirroja viendo tras su máscara al chico.

"Así es, a pesar que muchos lo trataban mal, el siempre defendió la aldea de todo peligro"

"¿Y por qué si era tan bueno lo desterraron?" cuestionó Mabui.

"No lo sabemos, supuestamente rompió las reglas ninjas o eso nos dijeron, pero yo se que es mentira, él nunca traicionaría esta aldea"

"Y desde ese entonces no saben nada de él" dedujo Omoi con tranquilidad.

"Correcto, siempre que hago mis viajes a pueblos cercanos y algunos lejanos, pregunto por él pero nunca nadie me ha podido ayudar"

"No deberían preocuparse, estoy seguro que él se encuentra bien, tal vez y hasta en un futuro cercano lo vean frente a ustedes" habló Naruto acabando su plato de ramen al igual que los otros.

"Eso es lo que deseamos" murmuró la castaña desanimada.

"Si nos disculpan, debemos irnos, la segunda prueba debe empezar pronto" dijo Yugito desde su asiento.

"¿Cuánto le debemos?" preguntó la rubia de prominente delantera.

"Ah no se preocupen, por ser su primera visita, la cuenta corre por parte de la casa" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

"Es usted muy amable Teuchi-san, aunque voy a darle una pequeña propina por tan buen servicio y no acepto un no por respuesta" habló el rubio sacando un pequeño bolsito de cuero para entregárselo al hombre que aún confundid lo aceptó.

Después de todo, nadie le daba propina, era la primera vez que sucedía.

"Muchas gracias" dijo levemente ausente viendo como los ninjas de Kumo salían del restaurante.

"Qué te dio ese joven papá?" preguntó curiosa la castaña.

"Seguro algunas monedas" dijo abriendo el bolsito para quedar congelado en su sitio para desconcierto de su hija.

"¿Papá?" preguntó Ayame al no ver reacción de su padre.

Con curiosidad se asomó por encima del hombro de su padre para observar que había dentro del bolsito, quedó petrificada al ver más de cincuenta rubíes de gran tamaño dentro del mismo.

"Crees que fue buena idea" murmuró Karui al rubio.

"Ellos lo necesita más que nosotros, digamos que es el pago por haberme cuidado tantos años" respondió el rubio llegando al temido Bosque de la Muerte donde una conocida pelimorada estaba a la espera de los Genin.

TORRE DEL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE - DOS HORAS DESPUÉS

Ambos grupos de Kumo se encontraban frente a la Torre situada en el centro del Bosque de la Muerte, hacía tan sólo un par de horas que la segunda prueba había dado inicio y ya la habían completado.

Al llegar todos los grupos, Anko les había explicado de que trataba la prueba, cosa que ya Naruto y compañía sabían, pero bueno tenían que chutarse la hablada.

Como la primera vez, cada grupo fue puesto al frente de un portón a la espera que iniciara la prueba, al sonar la campana los portones se abrieron dando inicio a la prueba.

Lo primero que hicieron los grupos de Kumo fue encontrarse, cosa fácil para Naruto que localizó al otro grupo a cinco kilómetros al norte de su ubicación, no les tomó más de diez minutos antes de estar todos reunidos.

Luego buscaron posibles enemigos y fue de lo más sencillo rastrear a un grupo de Taki y otro de Kusa y arrebatarles los pergaminos de la Tierra que llevaban, era una suerte que a ambos equipos les dieran en del Cielo.

Tras haber conseguido su principal objetivo no vieron el porque quedarse en ese bosque, así que sin mucho inconveniente llegaron rápidamente a la Torre donde se estaría llevando la segunda parte de esa prueba.

Al llegar abrieron los pergaminos y en una explosión de humo los sensei de ambos grupos aparecieron con una sonrisa en su rostro por la rápida finalización de esa primera parte de la prueba.

"Los felicito chicos ¡Oh Yeah!" dijo emocionado Bee empezando a chocar los puños con los Genin.

"Gracias Bee/sensei/sama" agradecieron los chicos con una reverencia.

"Veo que no tuvieron muchos problemas" dijo Darui con su característica voz perezosa.

"Fue un golpe de suerte encontrar a esos dos grupos peleando, sin saber que lo hacían por el mismo pergamino" dijo Yugito con una sonrisa tras su máscara.

"Al menos no esperaremos mucho, al haber tan pocos grupos luego del primer examen redujeron el tiempo de cinco a tres días" mencionó Samui con calma muy propio de ella.

"Tienen razón quien iba a pensar que de cien grupos solo veinticuatro pasarían" dijo Mabui con ligera impresión.

"Se veía venir teniendo en cuenta quien era el examinador" las palabras de Karui eran certeras.

"Shikaku Nara, por mucho el hombre más inteligente de esta aldea" los demás asintieron ante lo dicho por Naruto.

"Lo mejor será que descansen, Raikage-sama estará aquí mañana para pulir detalles" dijo Darui recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de los jóvenes.

TORRE HOKAGE - OFICINA DE TSUNADE

La bella rubia y el peliblanco estaban francamente sorprendidos, hacía tan solo unos minutos un impresionado Jounin había entrado a la oficina diciendo que ya los primeros dos grupos se encontraban en la torre del bosque, era sencillamente increíble lo que escuchaban.

Al preguntar quienes eran, el Raikage sentado en uno de los sillones sonrió con suma confianza y orgullo, él estaba seguro que sus chicos no lo defraudarían y estaba en lo correcto.

Una hora con veinte minutos.

Ese era el nuevo récord que habían conseguido los chicos de la Nube, algo simplemente imposible diría más de uno.

"Esos chicos no paran de sorprenderme" murmuró el Sannin.

"Es sorprendente, se nota que fue bien entrenado por Darui-san" dijo la Hokage recibiendo una negativa de A.

"Se equivoca Hokage-dono, Darui no entrenó a Naruto, Darui es el sensei del grupo porque al ser ellos Genin necesitan de un Jounin para salir de misiones" dijo A con calma.

"¿Entonces quién entrenó a Naruto?" preguntó Jiraiya con curiosidad.

"Kurama" respondió para confusión de los Sannin.

"¿Kurama?" preguntó Tsunade curiosa.

"Es algún ninja de su aldea" dijo esta vez el peliblanco.

"Se equivocan, Kurama es el verdadero nombre del Kyubi no Yōko" dijo con total seriedad el hombre de gran musculatura dejando en shock a los ninjas de Konoha.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHH"

TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS - TORRE DEL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE - SEGUNDO EXAMEN

El tiempo límite para completar la segunda prueba había concluido, ahora los equipos que lograron completarla se encontraban en la arena de la torre, junto a la Hokage estaba el peliblanco invocador de sapos y el poderoso Raikage A.

Detrás de ellos estaban los sensei de los equipos que completaron la prueba, además se encontraban Shikaku, Anko, Ibiki y un par de ANBUS que custodiaban a los Kages.

"Felicidades jóvenes Genin por haber llegado a está segunda fase del examen" felicitó la rubia Hokage al frente de los siete equipos.

"De los 100 equipos que empezaron a participar, solo ustedes siete han demostrado ser capaces de llegar hasta aquí, en unos momentos comenzaremos con la segunda prueba del examen, el cual consistirá en combates individuales donde diez de ustedes pasarán a la última ronda donde se escogerán los mejores para el ascenso a Chūnin" habló calmadamente recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los Genin.

Frente a la rubia Hokage se encontraban en hileras los siete equipos que llegaron a la Torre, los doce novatos, los dos grupos de Kumo y un equipo de Kiri eran quienes se enfrentarían para escoger los mejores para la última ronda del examen.

"Ahora procederemos con los combates" habló un Jounin apareciendo a la par de Tsunade.

"Mi nombre es Genma Shiranui y seré el juez de estos combates" era un hombre en sus treinta, de cabello castaño claro, una senbon en la boca y una pañoleta en su cabeza.

"En este combate no hay reglas, ustedes deberán luchar hasta que su adversario muera o hasta que admita su derrota y decida retirarse. Yo como juez, puedo decidir terminar con el combate y podre hacerlo sin ningún impedimento" comenzó a explicar el Jounin.

"Una tabla electrónica con el nombre de ustedes aparecerá en aquella pared y seleccionará a los dos ninjas que lucharán, la elección se realizará al azar, todos los demás deberán dirigirse hasta la parte superior hasta que sean seleccionados para pelear" terminó de decir el castaño mientras los chicos asentían.

"Si los sensei son tan amables de acercarse a su respectivo equipo, las preeliminares comenzarán en este momento" cada Jounin se acercó a su equipo mientras la tabla electrónica comenzaba a cambiar nombres a gran velocidad para empezar a a disminuir hasta arrojar quienes comenzarían las preeliminares.

Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha

Vs

Aburame Shino de Konoha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien, pues así termina, ya se que no era lo que esperaban, pero prometo mucha acción en el siguiente cap, realmente espero que hayan disfrutado y por favor no me intenten matar por tan larga espera, si lo hacen quien continuaría esta historia jejeje... Se despide de ustedes Ryuu-Sannin el Dragón Sabio de Fanfiction con un caluroso abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo... JA NE...

PD: Kiba sufrirá mucho en el próximo Cap...


End file.
